Changes Seq A New Beginning
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 2x5. 1x3. 4x6. M-PREG. Tradutora: Illy-chan. A filha de Duo e Wufei nasce, trazendo consigo, todas as responsabilidades de como cuidar de um recém-nascido. E Wufei? Irá superar seus medos de ser abandonado, trocado por Heero?
1. Resenha

_**CHANGES**_

_**Mudanças**_

_**By KMoney**_

**Tradução Autorizada. 2x5. 1x3. 4x6. M-PREG.**

**Sequência direta para a fic "A New Beginnings" da mesma autora.**

**Tradução Autorizada. 2x5. 1x3. 4x6. M-PREG. **_**A filha de Duo e Wufei nasce e vem morar com os rapazes, trazendo consigo todas as responsabilidades de como cuidar de um recém-nascido. Aparentemente, porém, ela se parece mais fisicamente com Heero, do que com seus próprios pais. Como Wufei irá superar isto – e os seus medos de ser abandonado por Duo? **_

_**KMoney**_

*****************************************************

OIEEEEEEEEE a todas!!!

^__^

Como eu já disse na fic **'A New Beginnings'**, _**'Changes'**_ é sua seqüência direta.

Nela, vamos encontrar os 06 rapazes envolvidos com todos os detalhes da rotina em que envolve a convivência com um bebê recém-nascido – preparem-se para as partes fofaaaaaaaaaas \o/

Só para vocês terem idéia do apuro, tem neguinho que não está se agüentando em pé, depois de passar madrugadas acordando para dar mamadeiras para a Destiny e trocando as fraldas dela...

E NAUM – NAUM É O WUFEI, NAUM SENHORITAS!!! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Só para dar uma palhinha, tem uma parte da fic em que o Duo – muitíssimo inspirado – inventa de cantar uma música para Destiny dormir... e nesta música, o Wufei aparece ... como coelho?!!! __

Hahahaahahah!!!

Mas preparem-se também para se preocuparem com Wufei... e os medos dele de ser abandonado por Duo, caso este escolha Heero.

Bem, deixo vocês com Destiny, seus pais, e seus tios (!!)

Beijos!

_**Illy-chan**_


	2. Capítulo Único

**Olá Pipow!!**

Sim, aqui é mesmo a fofa da _**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_, fazendo contato tudo bom?? o/

Aqui serei breve, mas se alguém quiser mais esclarecimentos, é só acessar o profile, ok?

Através do **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, tenho orgulho em trazer para vocês...

...O re-lançamento de alguns capítulos iniciais de várias fanfics traduzidas anteriormente por mim, quando eu estava no XYZ, agora com uma Tradução mais cuidadosa e um excelente trabalho de Revisão, num esforço conjunto meu e de amigas muito queridas...

...Além destes re-lançamentos, o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções' **postará também capítulos de várias outras fics traduzidas por **Aryam MacAllyster, Blanxe, Aninha_SaganoKai, Ilia Verseau, Kuu-chan, Marlon Kalango...** Ou seja, por alguns dos nomes mais conhecidos no fandom nacional de GW \o/\o/

Mas atenção - apenas os capítulos _**iniciais**_ destas fanfics serão postados aqui no FF. Net, como 'Teasers', para verificar a receptividade das leitoras quanto a elas...

Os demais, ou seja, a continuação destas mesmas fanfics só serão encontradas no _MEU SITE_, o qual LOGO LOGO deverá estar sendo anunciado por aqui ohhohohoh

Portanto, não esqueçam deste aviso importante, ok?

Agora o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'** lhes agradece a atenção e desde já, pedimos: Mandem seus reviews!! Mandem mesmo!!! ^~

* * *

**Autora:** KMoney

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg (Gravidez Masculina) e Bebê ^~

**Casais:** 2x5, 1x3, 6x4, 9xR

**Censura: **Ironia, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo (UA).

**Advertências:** Pilotos 05&02 'papais', Fofuras mil por causa de um bebê ^^ .

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

**Atenção:** Esta fic é seqüência de **"A New Beginning**", da mesma autora.

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

Esta fic, assim como 'A New Beginning' foi escolhida a dedo para inaugurar o **'Illychan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, pois ela tem TUDO o que eu gosto:

O casal _**Duo&Wufei**_ e também _**Heero&Trowa**_ (Outra Tara minha)

e a inovação do _**Quatre&Zechs...**_

E, ainda por cima, é M-PREG: meu amado chinês fica grávido! \o/

.

.

E um agradecimento mais do que GIGANTESCO para todas as fãs deste casal MARAVILHOSO que é Wufei&Duo / Duo&Wufei...

**Blanxe**

**Megume Takani**

**Giby a Hobbit**

**DW03 **

**Keiko ****(Keiko-chan o/) Maxwell**

**Mellow Candie**

**Mariana**

**Bibiss **

**^____^**

**Aí vai a continuação \o/**

**

* * *

**.

_**C**__**HANGES **_

_**Mudanças **_

_**By KMoney**_

.

._**  
**_

"Hã... Você tem certeza de que este é o jeito certo de se colocar isso aí, Heero?"

"Sim, Quatre, tenho certeza de que este é o modo correto." o rapaz estóico respondeu, não parando o ato de instalar uma cadeirinha-de-bebê, nova, no banco traseiro do carro de Trowa. Wufei havia se recusado terminantemente a voltar para casa no _mustang_ preto de Duo. Trowa então insistira para que usassem o seu carro.

Quatre ergueu os olhos para o céu, dizendo: "OK. Se você diz."

Abriu a boca para oferecer mais um conselho que fatalmente acabaria sendo ignorado, quando foi pego de surpresa por um movimento repentino na saída da porta do hospital. Sua expressão preocupada derreteu-se em um mega-sorriso.

Um grupo de enfermeiras rodeava Duo e Wufei enquanto os dois tentavam andar em direção ao carro com a pequena Destiny. A maioria das enfermeiras estava dando os últimos conselhos aos novos papais, algumas se mostravam tristes por ver o belo casal sair de suas vidas. Elas queriam guardar todos os segundos da inusitada situação na memória.

Wufei soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a última das enfermeiras enfim se despediu. Chegara a pensar que nunca mais os deixariam os paz. Finalmente chegara a hora de ir para casa, mostrar à sua filha seu lar. Trouxe a recém-nascida adormecida para mais perto do tórax, sorrindo ao som inarticulado que escapou dos entreabertos labiozinhos rosados. Não prestou atenção no fato de que os outros três pilotos tinham conseguido pôr a cadeirinha no carro, assim, parou ao lado do automóvel e fez menção de entrar dando clara indicação que a levaria no colo. Foi Quatre quem o avisou.

"Não vai colocá-la na cadeirinha, Wufei? Assim podemos voltar para casa."

Wufei franziu o cenho. "Por que eu a colocaria numa cadeirinha, se ela está perfeitamente bem nos meus braços?"

"Bem..." Quatre começou, só para ser cortado por Heero.

"Porque é ilegal ela não estar em um dispositivo de proteção de crianças, Wufei, para não dizer perigoso."

O adolescente de cabelos negros voltou-se para fuzilar com o olhar o ex-piloto conhecido por "Soldado Perfeito". Duo pôs-se rapidamente entre os dois, evitando uma discussão em potencial. Rápido, dirigiu-se ao namorado.

"Fei, é para a segurança dela. Quer que ela esteja protegida, não quer?" estendeu os braços para receber a pequenina, brilhando de orgulho quando Fei a entregou. Entrando no carro, colocou-a suavemente na cadeirinha e a prendeu com o cinto, tendo certeza que os travesseiros estavam fofos. Deu um beijo suave na testinha lisa e silenciosamente saiu pelo outro lado, para ajudar Quatre com Wufei. Ajeitou-se depois no banco, enquanto Wufei checava as amarras da cadeirinha nas costas do banco.

Heero – agora já sentado no banco do motorista – ficou observando o chinês prosseguir a inspeção até terminar, antes de ligar o carro e começar a volta para casa. No lado do passageiro, Quatre sonhava com seu próprio bebê.

Até chegarem ao solar, Wufei e Duo ficaram uma pilha de nervos. As coisas realmente eram diferentes quando você tinha um ser humano frágil sob sua responsabilidade. Cada automóvel na rodovia parecia uma ameaça mortal prestes a atacá-los. Ambos suspiraram aliviados quando a casa entrou no campo de visão. Ia levar um tempo até que se acostumassem com aquele tipo de sensação.

Assim que Heero estacionou em seu lugar habitual, desceram do carro e pularam para descarregar as malas e coisas que o casal tinha trazido do hospital. Quatre recolheu algumas das bolsas da nenem e Duo pegou o restante. Wufei trazia a recém-nascida, claro. Era raro ver qualquer um, até mesmo Duo, com Destiny nos braços por um tempo mais do que o necessário.

Eles foram recebidos à porta por um dos numerosos criados de Quatre e informados que Milliardo e Trowa ainda estavam fora, ambos visitando as irmãs. Heero colocou a bagagem que estava com ele no quarto do casal e foi para o seu fazer um serviço atrasado. Duo aliviou Quatre do seu fardo e seguiu Fei para o quarto da nenezinha. Seu coração inchou de felicidade quando Fei colocou a filha de ambos no berço que ele e Trowa haviam construído. Moveu-se para ficar ao lado do amante enquanto contemplavam sua pequena garotinha. O momento ficou ainda mais perfeito quando o namorado esticou uma das mãos e entrelaçou-a na dele.

Eles permaneceram lá em pé durante muito tempo, apenas assistindo o subir e descer do movimento do tórax minúsculo. O feitiço foi quebrado por uma leve batida à porta do quarto pintado de amarelo claro. Os dois voltaram-se para ver uma jovem tímida.

"Mestre Quatre disse para informá-los que o almoço está pronto." Depois de ter dado o recado, a jovem apressou-se a sair.

"Está com fome, Fei?" Duo não disse se _**ele**_ _**próprio **_estava faminto. Imagine.

"No momento não. Estou mais cansado que qualquer coisa. Acho que vou ligar o monitor e descansar um pouco antes dela acordar e precisar comer."

O quarto dos dois era a primeira porta após o do quarto do bebê, por conveniência. Duo caminhou a curta distância até ele com Wufei, tomando nota dos estremecimentos e a cor pálida mais que o normal do namorado. Uma vez dentro do quarto, tomou Fei nos braços e o ajudou a deitar na cama deles. Wufei piscou, questionando-o.

Duo o olhou com um olhar duro, os olhos violeta desafiando-o a tentar lhe dizer algo que não fosse apenas a verdade: "Onde está doendo?"

Wufei não queria dizer nada, obviamente, mas murmurou: "Os pontos ainda estão doloridos e subir os degraus não ajudou em nada..." Ele permaneceu deitado enquanto Duo começou a ajudá-lo a tirar a roupa.

Duo sentiu o sangue ferver quando a pele cor de bronze de Wufei revelou-se. A única coisa que o fez parar de se encantar com as sensações antes que a temperatura do lugar ficasse mais quente foi a linha vermelha de pontos abaixo do umbigo de Fei e as ordens da médica. Ele encarou a linha de pontos, intrigado.

"Fei, você não comprou algo para ajudar a cicatrizar mais rápido e diminuir a dor, quando voltasse?"

Wufei – que estivera prendendo o fôlego enquanto aguardava o fim da inspeção do amante – acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Ele tentara captar a reação de Duo à sua cicatriz, mas não conseguira.

"Pretende me dizer onde ela está?"

Wufei se ruborizou à evidente diversão na pergunta e mais do que depressa lhe disse que ela estava na gaveta da escrivaninha. Ficou observando Duo se vangloriar por terem comprado o óleo.

Duo retomou a posição na cama, sentando-se ao lado de um Fei nu, com o ungüento na mão. Ele abriu a pequena garrafa e chuviscou umas gotas do líquido perfumado sobre a extensão da cicatriz. Wufei deixou escapar um suspiro baixo e estremeceu de leve.

O dono do olhar violeta levantou os olhos da pele brilhante do amante e perguntou: "Gelado?" sabendo que a causa da reação de Fei não era aquela. O adolescente chinês sacudiu a cabeça, negando, um certo rubor nas faces. Duo lhe deu então um olhar direto, enquanto começava a espalhar o medicamento na cicatriz. Cobrindo mais área de que a necessária.

Foi massageando em levíssimos círculos cada vez maiores, até roçar de leve os fios negros que enfeitavam a base do pênis de Wufei. Ele sentiu um grande prazer no próprio baixo-ventre ao ouvir o som vindo dos lábios cor de coral do outro. Decidindo já ter brincado o bastante, Duo agarrou firmemente o membro intumescido que estivera ignorando.

Wufei deixou sair um ofego alto de excitação quando Duo o tomou na mão. Ele abriu os olhos que não percebera ter fechado. Viu – os olhos quase se fechando novamente – quando Duo baixou a cabeça e lambeu sua glande. Ele arqueou o corpo, tensionando-se, sem nem mesmo ligar para a fisgada causada pela cirurgia – apenas tentando sentir mais do prazer que Duo queria lhe dar. Duo riu e o envolveu em calor úmido. Seu mundo ficou negro... e então explodiu em cores.

Estava a caminho do êxtase, quando Duo começou a querer afastar-se abruptamente. Rosnou, mãos entremeando-se firmemente entre os cabelos castanhos e fartos do namorado, mantendo-lhe a cabeça no lugar. Ele estava quase se desmanchando em prazer, quando Duo conseguiu levantar um pouco a cabeça, livrando-o da umidade quente, lutando para soltar-se do aperto firme dos dedos dele.

"Fei, me solte... a Tiny está chorando!" Duo conseguiu dizer, tentando soltar-se.

Wufei o largou repentinamente como se ele estivesse em chamas, sentindo-se entrar em choque com a realidade. _**Sua filha!**_

"Eu... tenho que ir até ela!" ele tentou se levantar, mas se encontrou incapaz de fazer o movimento. Desamparado, procurou os olhos violeta. Duo assentiu, indicando que entendera.

"Eu vou, ainda estou vestido." Duo partiu, deixando o outro adolescente na cama ainda nu, excitado e mudo.

Wufei encarou a porta durante quase um minuto inteiro depois que ela se fechou. Então jogou a cabeça para trás e desabou de volta na cama. Não só agora estava insatisfeito, como ainda era um pai negligente! E mesmo com estes pensamentos tumultuando sua mente, seu corpo doía, pedindo por liberação. _**Duo estava com filha de ambos; tudo estava sob controle.**_ Certamente ninguém o culparia se ele se aliviasse um pouco.

Deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo umedecido de suor. Envolveu o membro dolorosamente inchado e começou a masturbar-se. Imaginando que Duo ainda estava ali, com ele. Em segundos estava de volta ao topo do êxtase.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duo colocou a nenem adormecida de volta ao berço. Ele andou pé ante pé pelo corredor, silenciosamente. Um gemido o recebeu à porta do quarto. Entendeu o que significava e ainda conseguiu entrar despercebido no aposento, porém a porta escapou-lhe das pontas dos dedos.

Alarmado, Wufei soergueu-se no colchão, ao ouvir a porta ser fechada com um _'bam'_ mais alto. Seus olhos vítreos encontraram olhos violetas famintos. Vulnerável, lambeu os lábios e afastou as mechas negras sedosas de cima do rosto.

"Por favor..."

Duo quase gozou ali mesmo em pé, quando aquele sussurro rouco o alcançou. Ele avançou pelo quarto tirando as roupas enquanto andava. Wufei o assistia com uma intensidade palpável. Ele rastejou pelo colchão até pairar em cima do outro adolescente excitado. Traçou um caminho de beijos pelas coxas musculosas.

"Deixe ver... onde estávamos mesmo?"

Foi apenas isto que avisou Fei antes que ele fosse envolvido pela boca de Duo mais uma vez. O moreno de trança usou uma mão para fixar os quadris que arqueavam da cama e a outra para acariciar seu próprio membro. Dentro de segundos, ambos gozavam. Fei no calor úmido e luxuriante da boca de Duo; Duo sobre a cama e na mão. Por algum tempo, apenas as respirações arquejantes e ofegos preencheram o silêncio do quarto.

Sentindo-se esgotado, Duo se arrastou pela cama para ficar ao lado do amante. Dando um beijo em sua testa, ele o puxou para mais perto e descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Wufei.

"Fei?"

Um ronronar suave foi a resposta à sua pergunta.

"Quando vamos poder transar de verdade outra vez?"

" ... Seis... semanas..." murmurou o outro.

Duo quase pulou da cama: "_**SEIS**_ semanas? **MAIS DE MÊS**? **Eu vou morrer!** Você tem certeza, Fei?"

A pergunta foi recebida pelo silêncio. Wufei tinha adormecido. Duo tentou tirar aquelas notícias alarmantes da cabeça e seguir o exemplo do namorado.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duas horas.

_**Duas horas**_ foi todo o tempo de sono que Wufei conseguiu ter. Parecia que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos, quando os arrulhos suaves o acordaram. _**Sua filha acordara**_. Considerando que ela não parecia estar ansiosa, Fei levou um pouco mais de tempo para levantar, se limpar e se vestir. Ele rastejou para fora do quarto ainda deixando um Duo completamente apagado na cama.

Foi para o quarto da filha e observou com diversão os pés e as mãozinhas que se movimentavam, minúsculos. Ele se aproximou mais e riu quando o olhar azul do bebê o achou.

"Oi, minha linda." ele a apanhou, colocando-a nos braços com fácil familiaridade. "Vamos ver o que os outros estão fazendo?"

Encontraram os outros sujeitos reunidos na sala de estar fazendo várias coisas. Em algum momento do dia, durante seu curto cochilo, Milliardo e Trowa tinham voltado. Mill e Heero estavam jogando xadrez, um dos passatempos favoritos de ambos. Trowa estava sentado no chão, terminando um quebra-cabeça bastante complicado que fora abandonado por Duo anteriormente e Quatre encontrava-se recostado no sofá, assistindo um de seus filmes.

Wufei caminhou ao redor da bagunça feita pelo quebra-cabeça no chão e se sentou no sofá próximo a Quatre. O rosto do loiro se iluminou.

"Oh, você acordou e ela também! Como ela está se sentindo com o quarto novo...? E os monitores de bebê? Tudo Ok?"

Wufei puxou uma mãozinha minúscula de uma boquinha igualmente minúscula, apesar de voraz, dizendo: "Os monitores são muito sensíveis, mas ainda não tenho certeza do que ela achou da decoração. É difícil dizer."

Quatre deu risada e se aproximou um pouco mais, inclinando-se para brincar com a pequenina. Os braçinhos ondularam alegremente e os gargarejos eram fofinhos demais para se resistir. Ela era uma bebê muito bonita.

"Oh, Wufei... eu posso segurá-la um pouco?" Quatre utilizou-se da sua melhor expressão pidona, já conhecendo o senso super protetor do amigo.

Wufei olhou dos olhos azuis aquamarines implorantes para Destiny e de novo para o loiro. "Certo, você pode segurá-la, mas tenha cuidado." Ele lhe entregou o bebê devagar.

De sua posição no chão, encostado no sofá praticamente em frente ao que os amigos árabe e chinês sentavam-se, Trowa arqueou uma sobrancelha aos outros dois pilotos que, à mesa, também estavam observando a cena. Sem surpreender-se, porém, Milliardo encolheu os ombros, dizendo com ares de grande conhecedor do assunto: "É muito difícil alguém negar algo a Quatre."

Ato contínuo abandonou a partida – que caminhava para uma rara vitória para si – e foi se sentar no braço do sofá, atrás do companheiro mais novo, que estava obviamente encantado com a pequenina trouxinha posta em seus braços. Totalmente absorvido na felicidade de Quatre, o homem loiro mais velho não viu uma mãozinha alcançar-lhe longos fios de cabelo loiro – até que fosse tarde demais.

"ARGH!!" Mill fuzilou Quatre quando este não fez coisa alguma, a não ser rir dos seus esforços para libertar o cabelo. De sua parte, Tiny estava decidida – e determinada – a pôr a longa mecha loira na boca. Trowa e Heero uniram-se a Quatre nas gargalhadas com o embaraço de Milliardo.

Foi Wufei quem – apiedando-se da figura do imponente ex-Conde do Trovão – finalmente conseguiu libertar os longos fios loiros do aperto surpreendentemente forte daquela mãozinha. Como fazem todos os bebês quando decepcionados, Destiny então começou a chorar a plenos pulmões. Quatre depressa a devolveu de volta para WuFei, que, rapidamente, colocou uma chupeta na boquinha chorosa. Ela adormeceu dentro de segundos. A sala ficou envolvida no silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Você deveria tê-la deixado brincar com seu cabelo, Milliardo. Afinal, você tem _**muito**_, não é mesmo?"

Milliardo virou para fuzilar o ex-piloto do HeavyArms com o olhar: "Espere até ela agarrar sua franja, meu caro palhaço."

Deixando a mesa para se sentar ao lado do amante, no chão, diversão brilhando nos olhos, Heero disse: "Ora, ora, Peacecraft, só porque você quase foi escalpelado por uma recém-nascida, não há razão para ser hostil."

Várias risadinhas silenciosas – antes abafadas – explodiram no recinto com esta declaração. Milliardo xingou e se sentou no chão, em frente a Quatre, certificando-se que a bebê estava realmente adormecida – e bem longe do alcance de seu cabelo. Quatre esfregou amorosamente o local dolorido e o beijou no alto da cabeça. O quebra-cabeça logo foi acabado por dois pares de mãos e mentes extremamente qualificadas e o bebê descansava em braços fortes até ser hora de ir para o berço novamente. Lá em cima, Duo dormia o sono dos justos.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Wufei deitava-se exausto na cama. Havia sido um longo, longo, dia, mas tudo correra bem. A longa trança de Duo, solta em meio aos lençóis capturou-lhe o olhar. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. _**Pobre Milliardo? Hm.**_ Os olhos negros fecharam-se, então.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

"_**Choro... Tiny acordou." **_ Agindo em modo automático, Wufei acotovelou o rapaz roncando ao lado dele.

"Duo... Acorde... Tiny está chorando."

Duo murmurou algo incoerentemente, rolou por cima de si mesmo e tropeçou para fora da cama. Wufei voltou a dormir prontamente.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duo inclinou-se sobre o berço: "Qual o problema, doçura? Está com fome? Molhada? Ambos? São três da manhã, sabe? Não, eu acho que você não sabe."

Assim, bocejando e conversando bobagens com a filha, Duo foi retirando o conjunto cor de rosa de fofo que Relena e Noin tinham comprado. Sim, realmente ela estava molhada. Quando mudou a fralda suja, uma sensação estranha o atingiu. Sua filha parecia muito mais um… pequeno Heero.

Incrédulo, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e piscou várias vezes, tentando se libertar do sono. Nada mudou. Destiny parecia mais filha _**de Heero**_ do que dele próprio. Os olhos azuis escuros que agora se encontravam ligeiramente entreabertos, a pele cremosa e mais pálida, o cabelo castanho-escuro. Minha nossa, queria saber se Wufei já havia notado aquilo. Não, ele definitivamente não tinha - ou já teria comentado sobre aquilo, com certeza. Duo terminou de cuidar da filha e amorosamente a ninou nos braços até ela voltar para a Terra dos Sonhos. Enquanto a colocava cuidadosamente de volta no berço, quis saber quanto tempo os outros levariam para fazer a mesma conexão.

Ele marchou para o quarto que dividia com o amante, o coração sentindo-se um pouco mais pesado que antes quando se lembrou da noite do nascimento da filha: Wufei lhe perguntando se ele o amava mais do que a Heero. Eles não tinham mais tocado no assunto, desde então, mas aquilo ainda pesava na mente de Duo e o incomodava de maneira angustiante. Aquele assunto precisava ser solucionado logo. Sim – e quanto mais cedo, melhor. Ele deitou na cama de casal e se aconchegou debaixo dos lençóis. Wufei voltou-se imediatamente em sua direção com um som de satisfação. Duo recebeu o dono do seu coração nos braços e ficou quieto e sem dormir o resto da noite, encarando o teto.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duo entrou vagarosamente na cozinha segurando-se em uma parede apenas. Cinco pares de olhos focalizaram nele. Todos os donos desses olhares estavam bem vestidos e pareciam ter dormido o sono dos justos. Xingou.

"Bom dia, Duo." Quatre cumprimentou. "Seu café da manhã está no balcão."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, pelo menos alguém ali estava preocupado com o seu bem-estar. Depois do olhar inicial, Fei sequer parecia tê-lo reconhecido. Duo olhou para o amante por cima da colher. O adolescente chinês emanava uma aparência jovial, bem descansada... claro, afinal, seu amante dormira a noite toda. Não era justo! _**Ele**_ passara a noite toda alimentando, trocando e botando a filha pra dormir... Para então Fei poder ficar brincando com _**SUA**_ garotinha durante o dia. A voz da razão o lembrou que Fei tinha levado Destiny dentro de si durante nove meses inteiros e ainda tinha lhe dado à luz, submetendo-se à cirurgia e tudo o mais. Irritado pela falta torturante de sono, ele resmungava baixinho enquanto devorava seus cereais.

Wufei arrulhava ao bebê. Fingindo-se distraído, observava Duo pelo canto dos olhos. Podia jurar que o outro rapaz estava morrendo de sono. "_**É o que merece, por ter me engravidado.",**_ pensou. Voltou-se para o amante com um cínico sorriso ofuscante.

"Dormiu bem, Duo amor?" Wufei piscou os olhos e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, como tinha testemunhado Quatre fazer tantas vezes antes, com Milliardo.

Duo parou a colher em pleno ar. Ele fitou a expressão inocente e tentadora que Fei usava. Parecia-lhe... estranhamente familiar. Tinha certeza de já ter visto aquela expressão em algum lugar. Ops. Wufei esperava por uma resposta. Dando o melhor de si, limpou a garganta.

"Sim, tô ótimo. Esta coisa de paternidade é espantosa!" Uma vozinha irônica em sua mente caiu na gargalhada. Rindo dele, é claro.

Wufei acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. "Que bom. Porque Trowa e Heero vão nos levar para fazer compras hoje." E voltou-se para Destiny.

Heero sufocou com o chá: "Nós vamos?" Ele olhou para Trowa – que lhe sorriu cinicamente, experimentando a mesma expressão usada por Wufei. Heero suspirou. Ele _**odiava **_aquela expressão.

Duo estalou: "Mas nós temos um carro, Fei! Por que precisamos do carro deles?"

Wufei virou-se em sua direção em meio ao ato de fazer Nity arrotar. Os olhos negros ficaram úmidos e o lábio inferior tremeu.

"_**Você**_ tem um carro, Duo: um carro esporte. Mas _**nós**_ precisamos de um carro mais seguro, para levarmos nossa menininha. Somos uma família agora, não somos?" Ele piscou, dando a entender que lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se a Duo, para ver sua resposta. Nitidamente dando mostras de estar controlando o próprio gênio, o americano não disse nada – apenas se levantou e saiu da cozinha sem dizer palavra alguma, para se vestir.

Olhos admirados voltaram-se então a Wufei, que tinha retomado as brincadeiras com a filha, desmanchando toda a pose anterior. Quatre sorriu a Milliardo e sussurrou: "Eu ensinei a ele tudo o que sabe."

Mill resignado, respondeu: "Eu acredito."

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Duo sentava-se tristemente na parte de trás do carro de Trowa. _**Um carro seguro**_. Ele, o **Deus da Morte**, em _**dirigindo um carro seguro**_. O mundo não era justo.

Wufei podia sentir que Duo ainda não tinha conseguido aceitar a idéia de ter um carro mais família, comum, mas ele não ia ter sua Destiny sendo levada de um lado par ao outro da cidade num _Mustang_ envenenado. Porém... inclinou-se, aproximando-se mais e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Duo.

"Duo?" ele chamou, num sussurro.

"Que é?" Foi a resposta apática. Ele sentiu Duo brincar com o seu rabo-de-cavalo.

"Sabe que ainda pode dirigir seu carro sempre que quiser, não sabe? E só que... não com a Tiny." ele se aconchegou um pouco mais ao namorado, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. "Sabe disso, não sabe? Você entende, não é?"

Duo inalou o cheiro de baunilha do xampu de Fei e assentiu, em silêncio. Por mais difícil que fosse, isso ele podia entender.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

"Chegamos."

Wufei olhou para os lotes de carros. Parecia suficiente. Os quatro desceram do carro e foram cumprimentados por uma vendedora. Ela se dirigiu imediatamente a Duo. Estendeu a mão.

"Bom dia, sou Amber e estarei lhe ajudando a comprar seu veículo novo hoje." ela começou, movimentando o longo cabelo ruivo e sorrindo.

Ela mudou então o foco de sua atenção para Trowa e Heero: "Todos vocês estão juntos?" Ela demorou um pouco o olhar em Trowa.

Heero imediatamente passou um braço ao redor da cintura esbelta do rapaz de olhos verdes: "Sim. _**Nós**_ estamos juntos." Trowa precisou controlar o riso ante o tom do amante.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro de Heero e então viu Wufei, que agora estava vinha contornando o carro de Trowa, com Destiny em seu carrinho.

"Oh, que meininha mais linda!!" Ela exclamou, levando as mãos unidas à altura do peito. De imediato, dirigiu o olhar a Heero. "Ela se parece com o senhor!"

Houve um momento de tensão coletivo e Heero igualmente errou um passo.

O rosto de Wufei ficou branco na hora. Sua filha parecia com... com _**Heero?**_ Ele se sentiu doente. Não poderia ter nada que fosse só seu? Ia sempre estar à sombra _**dele**_? À sombra de sua maldita _**existência perfeita**_? Ouviu vagamente Trowa murmurar uma desculpa e então rapidamente puxar Heero para longe dali antes que ele fosse pego em meio à tempestade entre Duo e a inconseqüente vendedora.

Mas ao contrário do que o outro amigo imaginara, Duo correu a se aproximar de Wufei que parecia prestes a desmaiar. Preocupado, segurou os ombros do amante.

"Amor? Você está bem?" ele murmurou colocando um beijo no alto da têmpora do rapaz chinês. A vendedora, sentindo a tensão, permaneceu um pouco afastada como uma verdadeira profissional. Ela continuou a olhar cuidadosamente para Trowa, vários metros a frente.

Wufei respirou fundo, erguendo o olhar para Duo – Duo lhe contaria a verdade. Sua filha, seu pequeno tesouro _**não se parecia**_ com Heero. Não. O que a vendedora dissera não era verdade.

"Você acha que ela se parece com Heero?"

Duo nunca quis tanto em sua vida mentir. Mas ele olhou para aqueles olhos implorantes... e não pôde fazer isto.

"Sim, acho que ela tem certa semelhança com Heero. Não é todo dia que se vê orientais com olhos azuis por aí."

Wufei não estourou em lágrimas como Duo esperava. Ele só anuiu, calado, com a cabeça e retomou o carrinho de bebê.

"Certo. Vamos achar um carro para Destiny."

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

O caminho de volta para casa no _Achieva SL_ novo deles foi muito quieto. Destiny dormia em uma nova cadeirinha no banco traseiro e a paisagem através da janela tinha se tornado uma coisa muitíssimo interessante para Wufei. Eles chegaram em casa e encontraram Heero e Trowa que haviam chegado na frente. O jovem chinês passou direto por eles, ignorando-os, indo para o quarto de Nity. Duo fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi interceptado por um Quatre preocupado.

"Trowa me contou o que aconteceu." Quatre o levou lá para fora, para se sentarem nos jardins. Sentando-se a uma mesa de pedra, ele esperou, pacientemente, Duo começar a falar.

"Bem, ele está chateado, eu sei, mas não teve um acesso de raiva ou choro, como eu temia. Ele me perguntou o que eu achava e eu lhe contei a verdade. Ele só balançou a cabeça, concordando e nós fomos procurar um carro." Duo suspirou, enquanto encarando as mãos caídas por entre as pernas.

Permaneceram em silêncio. Duo absorvido em seus pensamentos e Quatre oferecendo apoio emocional. Depois de um tempo, ambos voltaram para dentro de casa. Ao entrar, o árabe foi imediatamente abraçado por um Milliardo brincalhão, para alegria deste.

Duo sorriu enquanto assistia o ex-inimigo, alto e decidido, continuar pelo corredor do quarto térreo adentro com um Quatre acabando-se em risadas em cima do ombro forte. Se o amor podia nascer em meio a tantas diferenças como o daqueles dois, haveria também de fazer o seu amor e de Wufei resistir à mais aquela tempestade, conjecturou. Descobriu-se faminto; afinal de contas estava com aqueles pensamentos e ainda fora comprar um carro. Dirigiu-se à cozinha.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

Versos suaves o pararam à porta. Em silêncio, se sentou quietamente à mesa para ver Fei terminar de dar banho a filha dos dois na banheira em cima da grande pia de granito. Adorava ouvir Fei entoar aquelas músicas em chinês, apesar do namorado não fazer isso freqüentemente.

Wufei envolveu a bebê agitada em uma toalha fofa enorme para secá-la. Ele a levou então para onde havia deixado convenientemente suas roupinhas quando viu Duo. Continuou em frente, deitando sua irrequieta filha em cima da mesa já preparada, quase me frente ao namorado, que não tirava os olhos de si e de Tiny. Tomado por seus pensamentos, vestiu-a em silêncio. Bem... não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre sua princesinha se parecer um pouco com Heero. Eram os três asiáticos – Tiny apenas meio, já que o outro pai era americano – mas bem, para estranhos deveriam mesmo ter uma aparência bastante similar. Não era tão ruim assim, para ser sincero. O que o amante lhe dissera horas antes era verdade. Além do que... Heero era muito bonito de se olhar – não que ele fosse admitir tal coisa em voz alta. Ainda em silêncio, pousou os olhos escuros em Duo, que estava olhando para a filha balbuciante de ambos com fascinação, apesar de nitidamente carregar preocupação no semblante bonito. Sorriu.

"Pode deixar, Duo: sei que você está pensando em como seria horrível se ela ficasse tão feia quanto o Heero, ao crescer. Mas não se preocupe: tenho certeza que ela será muito mais bonita que ele gostaria de ser, um dia."

Duo não conseguiu se segurar – estourou em sonoras gargalhadas ante a postura séria que Wufei estava tentando passar... ao mesmo tempo que os olhos negros brilhavam de ironia e diversão.

Após enxugar as lágrimas de riso, ele levantou-se e, rodeando a mesa, apoiou-se mais perto de Fei e respondeu com a mesma seriedade: "Espero que você tenha razão. Eu odiaria que ela tivesse o azar de ter o olhar congelante do Heero. Nossa, às vezes eu gostaria de saber o que Trowa vê nele, sério."

Wufei deixou a máscara de zombaria cair e o presenteou com um dos seus sorrisos mais bonitos e sinceros. Duo ficou extremamente aliviado ao ver que seu amante parecia ter superado a irônica brincadeira do destino. Quando o oriental ergueu a garotinha nos braços e colocou-a de forma a ficar entre ambos, o dia pareceu ficar mais luminoso e a atmosfera ao redor, mais feliz. Uma vozinha sussurrava-lhes que nem todos os problemas haviam sido resolvidos, mas a mesma foi devidamente esganada e trancafiada no mais profundo de suas mentes. Aquela não era a hora. Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquele momento dourado de felicidade.

Duo fez menção de segurar Wufei, preocupado, quando o mesmo inclinou-se de súbito para frente, deixando escapar um suspiro quase inaudível de dor. "O que foi, Fei?"

Wufei sorriu, envergonhado: "Ela já sabe procurar um lugar fraco: chutou bem em cima da minha cirurgia."

Duo estendeu as mãos: "Me dê ela aqui. Vou botar a princesinha para dormir." Wufei entregou-lhe o precioso tesouro.

Duo notou a ligeira hesitação. "Olha, Fei, eu fui criado num orfanato. Tenho muita experiência com crianças de várias idades. Eu posso segurar nossa filha, confie em mim."

Wufei suspirou, contrito: "Eu... sinto muito se parece que... eu duvido de sua habilidade para cuidar dela, é que... é que eu amo tanto, que se qualquer alguma coisa a ela, eu..." Ele olhou para baixo. "Você entende, não é?"

Duo pôs uma mão em seu ombro: "Claro que eu entendo, Amor... Agora, tratemos colocar este anjinho para dormir." Ele começou a cantar baixinho no ouvido dela, e Nity começou a balbuciar para ele. "Hum.. que tal uma nova música, hein, linda? Que tal esta aqui... _**Meu Wu-coelho que vive no fundo do oceano, devolva meu Wu-coelho que vive em cima do mar! Wu-coelho que vive no fundo do oceano, por favor, devolva meu Wu-coelho para mim!" **_

Wufei quedou-se de boca aberto por um momento; então perdeu-se em uma súbita gargalhada, vendo os dois: "Eu, _**um coelho**_? Essa é a música infantil mais tola que já ouvi na minha vida! Eu não pareço com um coelho!"

Duo achou graça. "Oh, e que animal, por gentileza, você acha que parece? Por favor, me diga!" Ele arreliou.

O jovem oriental inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo: "Bem, acho que, dentre nós, Quat é o mais parecido com um coelho..."

Duo riu às gargalhadas: "Isso, isso! Um _Kung-fu Coelho Panda!"_

"Quieto, você está me interrompendo!! Onde eu estava? ...Quatre seria um coelho, Heero seria um lobo..."

"Hahahah!!! _Louco como um bicho-homem, um bicho-lobisomeeennn...!_" cantarolou Duo, parodiando a letra de uma música.

O asiático estreitou os olhos, como num aviso: "Como eu estava dizendo, Heero seria um lobo, Trowa seria um felino..."

"Espera… Que tipo de felino?"

Wufei fechou a cara, irritado: "Eu posso terminar?" Duo calou-se, fazendo bico. "Um felino ai qualquer. Veja, eles não são longilíneos, misteriosos e graciosos?"

Duo não gostou: "Não sabia que você achava tudo isso do Barton. Hmm.. Acho que você sente alguma coisinha por ele, hein, Fe..."

Wufei lhe deu um tapa na cabeça: "Deixe de falar besteiras! Está deixando Nity assustada!"

Duo olhou para baixo, sorridente: "Que nada! A nossa Nity aqui está é se inteirando das fofocas, isso sim!" afirmou, brincalhão. "Hmmp." Mas calou-se de vez, ao olhar de Wufei.

"Ok, de novo: Quatre um coelho, Heero um lobo, Trowa um felino qualquer; já o Milliardo parece com... bem, ele não parece com... Hmm… O que acha?"

"Oh, agora eu posso falar? Jura? Vejamos... um animal aristocrático, indiferente, sensual e que cheire a sexo. Já sei! Um garanhão selvagem!" terminou, empolgando-se. Wufei o estapeou novamente. "AAAIII! E você ainda briga comigo. Estressado." Duo reclamou, manhoso.

"Certo, eis a lista final: Quatre é um coelho, Heero um lobo, Trowa um felino, Milliardo um garanhão, você uma pantera e eu, um dragão. Então, que acha?"

Duo começou a responder, mas uma baixa, rouca, respondeu por ele: "Eu discordo: meu Quatre não parece NADA NADA com um coelho. Ao contrário: está mais para um raro tigre branco."

A dupla voltou-se, assustada – e viram os outros dois casais na entrada da cozinha. Quatre deu de ombros, achando graça da atitude envergonhada dos dois: "Nós o ouvimos estapeando o Duo e viemos ver o que ele estava fazendo para tirar você do sério!"

Heero sorriu, sacana: "Eu também discordo. Para mim o Duo não está para uma pantera e sim, para uma hiena."

"_**EI**__!"_ berrou o ex-piloto de trança, indignado, esquecendo-se da filha nos braços.

E a cozinha explodiu em gargalhadas.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Fim^~

.

MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO a todas e todos que nos deram apoio, lendo 'A New Beginning' e esta fic, sua continuação *_______*

.

Mesmo tendo como casais 2x5 1x3 4x6 e sendo M-Preg, "A New Beginning" e "Changes" tiveram leitoras e leitores cativos...

YES!! \o\o/\o/\o/

.

AGORA MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS!!

.

Illy-chan agradecendo o/


End file.
